It is claimed that endogenous 24 hour secretion is more definitive and diagnostic of growth hormone deficiency than provocative testing. We are studying pharmacologic growth hormone release in children with delayed adolescence and idiopathic growth failure. We also plan to treat those patients who have a putative neurosecretory defect in order to ascertain their response to growth hormone therapy.